Rouge's New Treasure Hunting
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: My first Sonic story, and I decided to try something "original". A depressed and lonely Rouge had enough of stealing jewels, and a cute bunny comforts her. Cream X Rouge. Told from Rouge's point of view. Contains yuri and rated for lemons.
1. Confessions

Hello. My name is Rouge the Bat, and I am eighteen years old. I am known all over Mobius as a jewel thief. However, I had a good reason for stealing jewels, Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald in particular. I had developed a weird liking towards Knuckles the Echidna, who guards the Master Emerald day and night, during my countless attempts at stealing the Master Emerald from him. However, those days are over, and I had enough of trying to make Knuckles like me, and he was definitely not the reason for stealing any jewels.

The reason for stealing jewels wasn't just because they were pretty. The main reason was because I had to earn money, and every job I tried to get ended up as a complete disaster. The details are too catastrophic to describe here. All my failed attempts at getting a job led to depression and depletion of my self-esteem. Am I really good only at stealing and sneaking? And if that's not enough, I'm all alone in my life. I have no family and no love. All the guys have girlfriends, except Shadow who prefers being a lone wolf. I don't even know if I like guys anymore.

To ease my pain, I always go to Green Hill Zone with my black training pants and top, and I take my tape with me and practice kickboxing and other martial arts. One of my favorite songs to practice with is 2nd Thoughts by Mushroomhead. It's heavy and groovy, just the way I like it, plus two amazing vocalists with an amazing vocal range. I don't mind people watching me with my provocative clothing. On the contrary, I like it, people watching my gorgeous body moving. Also, I always feel that music gives me energy and it always fills me with good feelings. Today was no different.

I turned my tape on and started moving it. _"All right people, sit down!"_ said one of the vocalists, known as J Mann, and unleashed an amazing scream. Man, that dude has the vocal capacity of a whale! Sometimes I imagine I'm fighting ninjas or Eggman's robots and kicking their asses while moving my sexy body to the music. Most of the time I'm timing my movements to the song's lyrics and rhythm.

Suddenly I saw the cute rabbit Cream watching me just as J Mann unleashed another scream. She was a bit startled when I noticed her presence, but I couldn't tell whether it was because of me noticing her or because of J Mann's vocals. I gave Cream a quick glare before returning to my dancing again, and I turned my tape off once the song ended. Then I looked at Cream again, and signaled her with my finger to come over with a smile. I could tell she was a bit reluctant, but she came towards me anyway, probably to avoid being impolite.

"Hello there Cream", I said in a soft tone as she came closer to me. "How are you today?"

"I-I'm feeling good today Miss Rouge, thanks for asking", the cute rabbit replied sheepishly. "How are you feeling? I see you're busy".

"Oh, this? No, that's just a hobby", I replied. "Come sit next to me, don't be shy. Come on, I won't bite".

"Alright then, if you say so", Cream blushed and sat next to me as I sat too. "So what brings you here, Miss Rouge?"

"I come here every day to practice martial arts, when I'm not busy stealing jewels", I answered and sighed after mentioning my jewel-stealing habits.

"I think you did pretty well here, I liked watching you", Cream said. "Why are you wearing these clothes, if I may ask?" she asked me. I assume she wanted to change the subject after seeing me saddening when I mentioned stealing jewels. "I'm sorry if it's impolite to ask", she added.

"Impolite? It wasn't impolite to ask, in fact I'm glad you asked", I laughed. "They're just more comfortable for me when I'm practicing martial arts". Then I stood up and made a pose, putting my hands on my waist. "Are you feeling uncomfortable when I'm dressed like that?"

"No Miss Rouge", Cream responded. "In fact I kind of like you with these clothes. They suit you very well and they look really beautiful on you".

"Thank you Cream, that's very flattering and nice of you", I said with a giggle and patted the rabbit's head, drawing a childish giggle from her.

"I also like your piercing, Miss Rouge", Cream added and pointed to the blue crystal on the ring attached to my navel. "When I grow up, I'm going to get a pretty piercing like yours".

"Thanks Creamy", I replied. "Does your mother support such an action?" I asked after sitting on the grass again.

"My mother teaches me some things about certain controversial subjects", the rabbit answered. "She told me some people like decorating themselves to make themselves prettier, and I think you succeeded".

"Aw, thank you dear!" I said in excitement and gave the rabbit a hug. Surprisingly, Cream didn't freak out like I thought she might, but she hugged me back instead.

"I wanted to ask you something for a long time now, but I still have a feeling I shouldn't ask", Cream said hesitantly.

"Tell me Cream, don't be shy", I comforted her.

"But please don't get mad at me. You won't be mad at me, right?" Cream asked, and I shook my head no. "Why do you steal jewels anyway? Everyone knows they're pretty and stuff, but why do you do this?"

Her question slightly surprised me. No one has ever asked me why I steal jewels, I guess because they all thought I was stealing them for fun or greed. Out of every person I knew on Mobius, Cream was the last person I ever suspected to ask me about the subject. Should I really answer? Do I feel comfortable enough to tell her? I felt very puzzled.

"I... I don't feel comfortable talking about that subject, Creamy. It's nothing personal, I just don't think my reasons should be anyone's concern", I answered sadly.

"Mommy told me that if one is to tell about his or her problems or concerns, he or she will feel much better. It is unhealthy to keep bad thoughts in your head, Miss Rouge", Cream tried to comfort me. Eventually I gave up and decided to tell her.

"Alright Cream, I will tell you. But you must promise me not to tell anyone, unless I give you permission to do so", I said.

Cream put a hand over her heart and said: "I promise with any fiber in my heart, Miss Rouge. The last thing I want to do is to make you feel bad".

I then started feeling my eyes were hurting. I could tell they were shining and I was about to drop tears, but I did whatever I could to restrain myself from crying. I wasn't sure how Cream would feel if she were to see a mature girl crying in front of her

"OK then. You see Cream, I travel around Mobius and steal jewels because of the simple reason I have no other way to live. I have no other way to make money, therefore I sell stolen jewels", I said. "I'm bad at everything else. Every job I tried to get ended up a complete disaster, and stealing jewels for living was my only option". At this point I couldn't hold my tears anymore. "And if that's not enough, I have nowhere to live. Nobody wants me! I don't have any friends who truly care about me; I'm all alone in this cursed world!"

I then cried aloud and burst into tears, but then Cream put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Aw, please don't cry Miss Rouge", she said softly. "I'm sure there are a lot of things you're good at, like those dances I just saw you did".

"You... you think so?" I sniffed.

"Yes Miss Rouge, to be honest, you are the finest dancer I ever saw perform", said the cute rabbit. "People should be jealous of your talents and looks. I'm sure anyone would give anything to at least look like you. I know I am jealous of you".

"That's... very flattering Creamy my dear, but you should be proud of who you are", I said. "You don't have to try and be like someone else, especially not like me", I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"And about nobody caring about you, that's not true at all", Cream said.

"R-really?" I squeaked. Cream then held my hand.

"I care about you. To be honest, I have a confession to make", Cream said sweetly. "Ever since I encountered you for the first time, I developed a liking towards you".

"Do... you r-really l-like me?" I stuttered in tears. "What about Tails?"

"I only saw him as a friend, I never _really_ like-liked him", Cream replied. "Besides he's got Cosmo. Seriously I have no idea what he finds in her, maybe because she's bigger than me".

"I never thought you liked girls, Cream", I said.

"Mommy told me that same-sex relationships are completely normal, Miss Rouge", Cream replied, still holding my hand. "I really like you. It's fine if you don't feel the same towards me, but it's just something I had to tell you".

Wow. Such a confession from a little girl. Her mother Vanilla sure teaches her a lot. Somehow I suddenly feel so... comfortable around her. Can this be true? Is she really more than a simple friend to me now?

"I'm actually glad you told me this, Creamy", I cried and gave the rabbit a hug. "No one has ever had the courage to confess such a thing to me. I understand why you're so lovable. You're so sweet and friendly, and you know a lot..."

"Aw, Miss Rouge, I'm embarrassed!" Cream laughed sheepishly. "If you need somewhere to live, you can live with me. I'm sure mommy will be more than glad to welcome you".

"Thank you very much, Creamy deary. You're such a lifesaver", I said faintly in tears. I don't know why it happened, but it just did. My head slowly approached Cream's, we closed our eyes and our lips suddenly came in contact. Still caressing the rabbit, I felt an urge to insert my tongue into her adorable mouth. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Cream seemed to be cooperating as if she wanted this as much as I did. The thought of whether it is wrong to have a relationship with a minor female or not or what Vanilla would think of all this never came into my mind. It felt so right at this moment, and I had a strong feeling that Cream felt the same. We both wanted this. I know we did.

We kissed and remained lip-locked for approximately twenty minutes as our tongues travelled passionately inside each other's mouths as if they were searching for something they lost. Cream kept sucking my tongue as I tenderly patted her face and the back of her head. I felt my belly being stroked ever so softly, but her other hand... where was she aiming it? Is really she touching my breast right now?

"Miss Rouge, I can't hide it from you anymore!" Cream said suddenly. "I really love you, and I want to be yours! Please take me to be your girlfriend, regardless of my age!"

She literally read my thoughts. "I love you too, bunny-buns! I most certainly want you as a girlfriend, and age my ass! I want to be yours for eternity, Cream the Rabbit!" I said and kept on kissing the adorable rabbit. She suddenly jumped and I found myself carrying her while holding her butt as her legs were wrapping my body and her hands caressed my neck. I felt her crotch coming in contact with my exposed belly, and I really enjoyed it.

"Miss Rouge, please let me feel you", Cream said. "You don't deserve to feel bad. I want to make you happy".

"That's so... so sweet of you, Creamy you cute bunny you!" I said in excitement as Cream was kissing my muzzle. "I'm thankful to you forever, you're such an angel!" I said as I sat down again, still holding the cute bunny who sat on my laps.

Cream then grabbed my belly shirt and lifted it until my knockers were revealed. "Your boobies look so pretty, Rouge-Rouge", she said as she stroked my breasts ever so tenderly. I laughed once I heard the pet-name she had just given me. "They're so beautiful just like my mother's".

"Yeah, do you like my bewbs, Creamy?" I asked in a seductive tone while stroking Cream's little tail.

"Yes, Rouge-Rouge. I really like your boobs. I also like those cute rings you attached to your nipples, they're so lovely", Cream said and gave my nipple-rings a flick, thus making a delicate yet cute "ting" sound. "Can I... may I put them in my mouth, please?"

I smiled at her question, because it sounded so innocent, in addition to the puppy eyes and innocent smile she gave me. "Yes, sweetie. You may put them in your mouth". I replied sweetly. Cream smiled at me, and she closed her eyes and started orally pleasuring my tits. I felt very excited, as if I was breastfeeding my own baby. Surprisingly, she seemed to be handling both of my breasts simultaneously like an expert, as if she already practiced it on someone else. It was a very beautiful moment for us both. "Aw, does the cute wabbit want Wougie's miwk?" I asked in a juvenile manner, to which Cream replied with an agreeing moan. I decided to kiss her forehead, and she giggled. It felt so good; I wanted her to continue sucking me until my nipples burnt.

"You know Creamy, I've always been curious about having a relationship with a female", I said as Cream looked into my eyes while caressing and sucking my breasts. "To be honest, I used to be interested in both genders, but I slowly lost my interest in men, and I think I'm glad I did. Females are much more fun, especially cutie little girls like you". I continued and patted the rabbit's ears, and the cute little thing giggled bashfully.

"Ah, yeah, who's a good girl? Who's Rouge-Rouge's good girl?" I asked childishly while stroking Cream's smooth back under her dress.

"Me?" she asked squeakily before returning to eat my melons.

"Yeah, you're a good girl, sweetie-cake", I replied seductively. "Your mommy must be very proud of you".

"Aw, thank you Rouge-Rouge", Cream replied sweetly and locked my lips with hers again while still holding my breasts.

"Do you know what good girls like you deserve?" I asked sweetly.

"What do I deserve, Rougie?" Cream asked.

"Turn around and I'll give you a treat", I answered. Cream nodded and turned around, and I slid my arms under her dress and bra and started playing with her nipples. Cream was entering the first stages of breast development, so her chest wasn't really flat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that tickles me, Rouge-Rouge!" Cream laughed as I pinched and patted her adorable nipples. It's like if they were begging to be touched by a girl like me.

"Yeah, do you like that? Tell me how you fucking like your nipples being tickled!" I said seductively as I started licking Cream's ears and face.

"I love it, Rougie-Rouge! Please keep tickling me, ha ha ha ha ha! I love being tickled!" Cream laughed out loud as I kept licking her face and tickling her smooth, tender body. She then told me she couldn't handle anymore tickling after five minutes, so I decided to play nice and let her breathe.

Cream then turned around again and lowered her head to lick and kiss my smooth belly. I then seized the opportunity to lift her dress until her panties were revealed, and I gently spanked her adorable ass while rubbing and caressing it.

"Miss Rouge, how romantic!" Cream replied to my spanking. "I like it very much, please don't stop spanking me!" she said. I could only chuckle mischievously while drumming on Cream's posterior and caressing it under her panties. "You are free to explore deeper, Rouge-Rouge", Cream said. Man, this girl keeps on reading my thoughts! I started rubbing her little pussy, which was, unsurprisingly, already wet, and I started fingering her gently.

Cream moaned relatively loudly. That's what I like about little girls; their cute moans are always louder than a mature girl's average moans. I leaned my head forward to give Cream's butt a kiss, to which she responded by pulling out my pants and licking my pussy as well. No, I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Mmm, you're a quick learner, bunny-buns!" I said seductively.

"Mommy teaches me a lot of things about sexual education", Cream replied in an innocent tone.

"Your mommy is a good teacher, I can't deny that!" I moaned. At this point I took off Cream's panties, and she helped me by raising her legs. I kept fingering the bunny as she kept licking me.

"Ah, Rougie-sama, I think I feel another cute ring here!" Cream shouted while moaning aloud.

"Soon *ah* you can become *ah* a true *ah* treasure-hunter like me, ah!" I panted heavily as my pussy was being licked mercilessly by the cutie little rabbit. "I CAN FEEL IT, BUNNY-BUNS!"

"I FEEL IT TOO, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" Cream screamed, and so did I as we both came. We both panted in satisfaction, and I climbed on top of Cream to lock her lips with mine once again. She held my face while I gently put my palms on her nipples. I didn't want to end the fun. Not yet.

"Rougie-sama, I still have some more energy", Cream whispered while patting my face. "Take me. Pleasure me in any way you desire. I'm all yours, Rouge-Rouge".

"As you wish, my sweet little cheesecake", I whispered seductively and pulled her dress off. I then noticed how adorable her nipples truly were, and I just couldn't restrain myself, I had to lick them! I opened my mouth wide and let my tongue twirl around Cream's underdeveloped stiffs. They were so sweet. I sucked Cream's nipples as if my lips were a vacuum-cleaner.

_"Oh, tonguey, pretty tonguey, I've got a cute bat's tonguey tasting my nipples",_ Cream sang to herself, and I laughed mischievously as I heard her singing, she's so adorable! _"Rougie-Rouge is licking me, Rougie-Rouge is licking me!"_ Cream kept singing. I just had to kiss that cute bunny everywhere. I kissed her nipples as I moved repeatedly from one nipple to another, and then I told Cream to stand up and I licked and kissed her smooth belly.

"Your tongue makes me feel so alive, Rouge-Rouge", Cream said softly while patting my head.

"I'm very pleased to hear you're enjoying this, my sweet little bunny", I replied and twirled my tongue around Cream's navel. "Wow, your belly-button really does look fitting for a nice piercing", I said.

"You think so? I'm very happy to hear that, Rougie", Cream replied while stroking my ears. I could hear her giggling as I kissed her cute belly. My left hand caressed her soft, round butt, and Cream took my right hand and put it on her right nipple. I responded to this gesture by pinching and rubbing her nipple and caressing her face.

"Go lower, Rougie. My cunny seems a little dry", Cream said. I nodded and lowered myself to lick Cream's sweet, adorable cunt.

"Your cunt is so tasty", I said in a charmed manner.

"You're not the only one who thinks so, Rougie-Rouge", Cream replied and pushed my head towards her. I kissed, licked, and sucked Cream's clit while drowning her cunny with tons of saliva. Cream unleashed a cute scream of joy once ejaculating all over my face.

"Your cum is so sweet, it's got to be the tastiest and sweetest thing I've ever tasted", I said.

"Thank you, you sexy bat", Cream said and pulled my for a kiss. "I want to taste my cum too", she said and started licking my face clean. Once again, I let my mind being read by a minor. For the third time to be exact, but I didn't mind.

After licking my face clean and kissing me again, Cream said: "I love you, Rougie-Rouge".

"I love you too, bunny-buns", I whispered. We then got dressed back and I took my stuff before walking with Cream and holding her hand. I could tell she was leading me to her home, which I then realized would be my home too. From this moment, I knew my life would change for the better. Whoever is currently reading this, I hope you wish me good luck in my new life! Mwah!

* * *

**Author's note: Well, there goes my first Sonic-related story. I haven't encountered any CreamXRouge stories (maybe I wasn't searching good enough), so I decided to make one myself. Worry not, Rrruuurrruuus Bloody Rrruuurrruuus will continue as planned, I just took a small break from it to write this. Please review, and tell me in your reviews if you like me to continue writing this story.**


	2. Games People Play

**Author's note: Thanks to the support I've gained, I decided to continue the story. I would like to say thank you to all my supporters, you're all awesome! ****I originally planned to publish this chapter much earlier, but unforetold delays had risen. **If anyone thinks I own the Sonic franchise and its characters, they're wrong. The franchise and its characters belong to Sega. The Rayman franchise and its characters © Ubisoft. The story shall continue from Rouge's P.O.V. unless I say otherwise. Warning – incest chapter.

* * *

Cream the Rabbit and I walked happily towards Cream's house, which would be my new home as well in a few seconds. I was holding her hand, but after several moments she decided to stroke my butt. I picked her onto my arms and kissed her forehead as a response, and I let her down once we reached our home.

"Mommy, I'm home!" the cute rabbit said sweetly while knocking on the door. Cream's mother Vanilla opened the door, and she was standing in front of us completely naked. I was completely surprised not only because of Cream acting normally despite her mother being completely nude, but also because of the amazing size and beauty of Vanilla's knockers.

"Hi sweetie!" Vanilla said happily and picked her daughter to give her a tight hug and kiss her forehead. "How was your afternoon walk, hun? I see we have a guest today".

"I had a wonderful time, mama", Cream replied. "You remember Rouge, right?" she asked and I made a bashful pose while maintaining a seductive smile.

"Sure I do, how can I forget the adorable bat?" Vanilla replied and patted my head, causing me to blush and giggle. "Nice to see you here, Rouge".

"I'm very glad to see you as well, Vanilla", I replied. "Say, is there a reason why you're nude in front of us?"

"I knew you'd ask this", Vanilla chuckled. "Our bodies are masterpieces made by nature, and being a masterpiece, it must be treated like one", she said while patting my face.

"Therefore it must be shown to the world, am I right?" I asked, trying to put the puzzle-pieces together.

"That's right! You're a quick learner", Vanilla said happily as she let me and her daughter come in.

"Mommy taught this to me long ago", Cream told me. "Sometimes we hang around naked in the house, but we know not everyone wants to see us naked, so we don't go naked outside when we're having company".

"Interesting", I nodded. We all made our way to the living room, and Cream and I sat together on a loveseat while Vanilla sat on a couch nearby. Cream asked me if she could sit on my laps and I accepted. She liked snuggling on my belly while I stroked her shoulders.

"So, what brings you here to our humble residence, Rouge?" Vanilla asked as Cream and I looked at her. I must admit, Vanilla looked extremely sexy. I tried to resist looking at her 38-DD cup sized breasts to avoid being impolite, but I could hear them in my mind, begging me to play with them like a little child. Before I could answer, Cream had spoken.

"Mother, I want to tell you something", she said and grabbed my hand. "Rouge is my new girlfriend. I love her and I want to marry her when I grow up". Her comment made my heart beat really fast, and I gave Cream a huge hug and a sweet kiss on her muzzle.

"That's incredible, Creamy! You have no idea how proud I am of you", Vanilla replied and gave a hug to us both simultaneously. I felt a bit strange while being hugged by a naked woman, let alone a mother, the mother of my girlfriend, but oddly enough, it felt very comfortable. Therefore, I returned a hug, and so did Cream. "My little baby has a girlfriend. I'm so happy my darling child has found love", Vanilla said in joy and stood in front of us, leaving Cream and me blushing. "So Rouge, now that I know you like girls, how do I look?" Vanilla asked me as she posed in front of me like a model and blinked twice.

"Uh, well... like you said earlier", I hesitated sheepishly. "Like a masterpiece".

"Aw thank you, you're such a sweetie!" Vanilla replied and gave me several kisses on my muzzle as I closed my eyes and giggled in joy.

"I also have something to ask you, mama", Cream said and her mother nodded. "Can Rouge live with us?"

"Why do you ask? What happened to your home, Rouge?" Vanilla asked in concern.

"I... I don't have a home", I replied sadly. I really didn't want to talk about this, but it was too late to change the subject. I just had to spill out all my troubles; despite the pain my eyes were feeling right now. Vanilla looked shocked while Cream looked at her in sadness.

"What about your parents?" Vanilla asked, and she put her hand on my shoulder after seeing me sadden even more. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes and I couldn't prevent them from dropping anymore.

"Th-they're gone", I cried. "My father was killed by G.U.N. because they mistook him for a criminal, that's why I left G.U.N. and I swore to never return. My mother and I had to take care of ourselves, but then my mom died of multiple sclerosis three years later, leaving me all on my own. I tried my best to find a job, but I failed miserably every time". My eyes hurt like hell and I couldn't stop sniffing and weeping. "My only choice was stealing jewels and selling them for preposterous prices, and I was rejected by everyone! The whole world is my enemy! I AM HATED!"

I burst into tears again and Cream cried with me and hugged me tightly, and Vanilla hugged me too and patted my head.

"Rouge baby, I'm very sorry you've gone through all this terrible mess", Vanilla said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Of course you can live with us. As long as my daughter is happy with you, so am I. You are more than welcome here, and I'll be happy to raise you as my own child. Whoever saves a single life saves the world entire".

I looked at Vanilla with puppy eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much, Vanilla! You're a true lifesaver! I'm living with a family of lifesavers!" I cried out loud and hugged Vanilla and kissed her cheek. She stroked my back and Cream snuggled on me and hugged me from behind as Vanilla's naked body warmed me. It felt so good, but I couldn't stop crying. "I promise to do my best to make you happy, Cream", I wept.

"Mommy and I will keep you happy too, Rouge-Rouge", Cream replied and caressed my face. "I love you, and I don't want you to be sad".

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet little bunny!" I replied while weeping and I licked Cream's face while hugging her tightly. Vanilla then crouched to us and hugged us both, thus encouraging us to kiss her cheeks. "Thank you very much, both of you. I've finally found meaning to my life again", I said as my tears started fading away.

"We're always glad to help a damaged soul", Vanilla said while patting the back of my head. "We'll help you with everything you need, and I'll gladly take care of you, Rougie", she added and kissed my muzzle, to which I responded by hugging her and accidentally squishing her left breast with both of mine. "Would you like me to leave you two alone for a while?"

"Yes please, mom, I'd like to have some time with Rougie", Cream replied.

"No problem babe", Vanilla said. While she was leaving, I heard her whispering something. "I'd sure love to lick her body..."

"What? Did you say something, Vanilla?" I asked.

"I said 'I sure hope you'll feel here comfy'", the mother rabbit replied and blew a kiss to me and Cream before leaving the living room. Cream and I returned to the loveseat.

* * *

"Your mother sure is a loving soul", I said to Cream while stroking her lap.

"Yeah, she's always so sweet to other people", Cream replied. "Especially to hot girls like you, Rouge-Rouge. She seems to really like you".

"Did I hear you correctly?" I asked seductively. "Is your mother a lesbian?"

"Yes, Rougie. Sometimes I peek on her when she watches lesbian porn", Cream answered while patting my belly. "Usually she invites other girls to play with her and they all get naked, and sometimes I'm invited as well. Mommy teaches me lots of cool stuff, and that's where the real fun begins. When she catches me peeking on her while she's watching lesbian porn, we're having fun just the two of us, but when other girls are invited, that's the real deal, baby".

"Hmm hmm hmm, someone's being taught how to be naughty", I purred and gently pinched Cream's left nipple.

"Mommy says it's healthy for the spirit", Cream said sweetly while diving her face onto my melons. "So, do you want to play something? I've got Rayman Arena!"

"Oh, I love that game", I replied. "But let's make it more interesting: the loser of each round must pleasure the winner someway", I suggested as Cream turned her Wii on and plugged two controllers before inserting the game disc.

"I really like your idea, why not?" Cream replied happily and returned to sitting next to me on the loveseat after the game finished loading. We picked Obstacle Course and 1000 Waterfalls, and Cream chose to play as Dark Globox while I chose Henchman 1000. As the race started, we both made a dash. I tried to reach the purple rings at the top, but Cream beat me there, thus forcing me to take the lower route, which was much slower, while she slid happily on the slippery flow. However, she did all the sweaty labor for me once reaching the crate containing a spring. I seized the opportunity to beat her to the spring right after she destroyed the crate, thus beating her to the higher route.

"Hey Rougie, you're pretty good!" Cream said in respect.

"You're not bad at all either, bunny-buns", I replied to her compliment. She accidentally got attacked by a mindless chomping robot, so I could easily open the gap between us and beat her to the next slippery flow. Eventually I made it to the high route at the beginning after one lap, but she eventually defeated me even after remaining behind me for most of the race.

"Aw looky, it seems that I win, Rouge-Rouge", Cream said seductively while shaking her ass in front of me. I grinned once seeing her panties as her ass was approaching my face closer and closer. She then took off all her clothes and lay on the floor. "Alright my sexy bat, pleasure me", she ordered in a sexual manner.

"OK then, you asked for it, cheesecake!" I laughed mischievously after taking my clothes off, and I climbed on top of my sweet little rabbit and started sucking her nipples. I wanted to tease Cream, so I randomly switched my oral nipple stimulation between licks and tender kisses to hard sucking and nibbling.

"Rougie-Rouge, you're such a sweetie", Cream panted while patting my head. I remembered how sweet her nipples were, and oddly enough I felt glad I lost this round. I tenderly massaged her small breasts while still licking and kissing them, and I also rubbed her cute little pussy.

"Mmm, you're so delicious, Creamy my sweet little baby", I said quietly as Cream blushed and smiled. I was completely charmed by her adorable, whispering moans and panting, and she really turned me on when she patted my head. "Your nipples taste like strawberry candies, I could eat them all day", I whispered while keeping on orally pleasuring Cream's small tits and ticking her pussy.

"Oh Rougie, please harder, I need more", Cream begged, so I stopped playing Mr. Nice Guy and shoved my fingers deeper and sucked her nipples harder. Cream's moans became much louder to the point of screaming like a metal vocalist after several minutes. "OH YEAH ROUGIE, MAKE ME CUM!" she yelled in joy as I increased my fingering speed and twirled my tongue faster around her sweet nipples. "YEEEEEAAAAAAH!" she screamed and came on my fingers, and I moved my fingers towards her mouth and she licked them clean.

"You're so awesome, Rouge-Rouge", Cream whispered to me. "Please don't let go of my nipples yet", she begged after I kissed her on the lips.

"As you wish, my love", I replied and kept licking her nipples. "Just a little bit more, I'm addicted to your tongue", Cream said to me in a childish manner. When she told me to stop, I gave her nipples one last kiss and initiated short a tongue kiss with Cream.

"I love making you happy, my horny little bunny", I said while caressing Cream's face.

"You're amazing, Rougie", Cream replied and licked my neck. "Are you ready for round two?" she asked quietly.

"Sure I am, Creamy-pie", I replied. We remained with the same characters, but this time we chose Full Combat and Ghastly Trees. We shot each other randomly while searching for different weapons. I almost struck Cream with homing beams, but she suddenly fired a time-bomb at me!

"Oh you little rascal!" I laughed while chasing her. I managed to pass the bomb to her, but she got me again and I died. She had three more points than me, but not for long, and time was running short. Cream found a flamethrower but I activated a barrier that I had collected beforehand. She then tried firing green bombs at me after my shield ran out of energy, but I found the ultimate weapon – the evil black fly!

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare!" Cream teased me.

"You bet your sweet ass I would, and your ass really is sweet!" I replied and laughed evilly as I fired the fly. Cream tried to run away as the clock only had ten seconds remaining, but I eventually hit her and won the game.

"Looks like I win today, sweetie", I said seductively as my breasts almost pressed against Cream's face, much to her delight. "Now it's your turn to satisfy my needs".

"Alright then", Cream replied in the same sexual manner. "Could you please stand on four?" she asked as we both got off the loveseat.

"Sure", I answered and obeyed. Cream then started eating my pussy while caressing my ass. I felt very comfortable, and her hands made my ass warm. Having Cream's tongue attacking my pussy always makes me happy, and Cream knew it. I then felt my pussy being pleasured harder and harder as my whispering moans became louder.

"Your whispers are making my ears happy", Cream said to me and gave my pussy a kiss. "Hmm, I was right. There IS another ring there!" she said once spotting my genital-piercing once again.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, my love", I replied in a horny tone as she started licking above my asshole, which made me gasp in surprise.

"Are you enjoying this, Rouge-Rouge? Because I'm about to give you a full bath", Cream said in the same horny manner.

"I'm enjoying every moment of this, sweet-cake", I responded. Cream then literally kissed my ass before moving on to licking my legs. I started laughing once reaching my feet.

"Aw, such an adorable, sexy laugh", Cream said in an innocent tone. She then stood up and started sliding her tongue all across my back. She then moved on to my arms after pleasuring the back of my neck, and once licking every part of my arms, including the armpits, she crawled underneath my body and started exploring my belly as I kept moaning and panting. Cream licked my navel for several minutes before moving on to my jugs.

"That's my favorite part", Cream said and she fingered my pussy from underneath while sucking my boobies. I wanted to pat her head so badly, but I didn't want to risk losing my balance and startling her by falling.

"Oh yeah, Cream! You're a goddess!" I shouted. "I never knew how video-game prizes could be so enjoyable!"

"I never thought losing to someone would be so fun", said a horny Cream while eating and hugging my cake and melons.

"Don't tell me you lost this round on purpose just to dip your fingers into my cake!" I laughed while moaning.

"Now you're just teasing me, you sexy bat you", Cream replied and fingered my pussy and sucking my boobs harder. "I want to hear you scream!"

"YES! I'M COMING, CREAMY BABE! MAKE ME CUM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" I screamed.

"I can't hear you!" Cream shouted.

"**I'M CUMMIN'!**" I screamed from the top of my lungs as I ejaculated on Cream's fingers. Cream stood in front of me as I let myself fall on the floor.

"That's a good girl", she said and flipped me over. She then inserted her fingers into my mouth to make me taste my own juice. It was kind of tasty, I won't deny. She licked my neck, face and ears before inserting her tongue into my mouth. She lay on my body right between my jugs and held my face while we were kissing and I patted the back of her head. "I love your squishy breasts touching my waist", Cream said sweetly.

"That was wonderful, bunny-buns. I enjoyed every moment of our little game", I said while patting Cream's face.

"I'm very glad you loved it, Rougie babe. I loved playing with you too", Cream replied and grabbed one of my nipple-rings. "I feel like I didn't treat your boobs well enough".

"Let's go back to our loveseat and I'll breastfeed you", I said. "It always relaxes me when my breasts are getting orally pleasured". We then went to sit on the loveseat again, and Cream sat on my laps and started eating my melons again. I started stroking Cream's smooth, naked back and patting her head. "I've had my tits sucked numerous times before, but you, Creamy, are the best tit-sucker I've ever encountered".

"Thank you Rouge-Rouge. I practice", Cream replied in a sweet tone.

"Really?" I asked in surprise as I felt Cream's slippery tongue on my rings.

"Mama lets me suckle on her tits as a part of my sexual education lessons. She says it gives her a nostalgic feeling, and it always makes her happy", Cream told me. "When other girls come by, they let me try them too".

"Did mommy lick your titties too?" I asked, and Cream moaned in agreement.

"Mommy demonstrates some things on me as well so I'd know how good it feels", she said while hugging my knockers. "I'm sure she'll like to play with you too".

"That would be cool", I said as Cream returned to pleasing my knockers ever so gently. "I love it when you're being gentle on my jugs", I said quietly. I could tell Vanilla was jealous of her daughter now that she's got me. We were friends and all that, but she seems to really like me ever since I stepped here and became a part of her daughter's life. After a while, I sniffed a bit and shed a small tear of joy and excitement while patting the rabbit.

"Rougie, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Cream asked me.

"I'm just slightly excited, that's all", I answered. "I'm feeling we're both in a very beautiful moment right now, and I'm very happy".

"I'll never stop making you happy, my darling Rougie", Cream replied and kissed my lips.

"You're so sweet and beautiful, Creamy-pie", I said while shedding another tear. "Please don't let go of my tits yet, sweetheart. I need more, and please stay gentle".

"It'll be my pleasure, Rouge-Rouge", Cream replied and kept eating my melons. Eventually I fell asleep while I kept stroking Cream's back and head as she kept sucking me. Ah, yes, it's so good. Keep going, my sweet little angel.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Ah... aaaah..." I suddenly heard quiet pants and moans from nearby. I thought it was Cream, but I slightly opened my eyes and noticed she fell asleep with my nipple in her mouth. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Aaaaaaahn..." I heard more moans again. I started feeling weird. That moan doesn't sound like Cream. I could finally tell it wasn't Cream once the moans became louder to the point of almost being shouted. Then I felt something tasty in my mouth and I felt a weird urge to suck it. I finally opened my eyes and woke up, and there she was, standing in front of us and masturbating!

"V-Vanilla! For how long have you been standing here!?" I asked in shock, thus startling Vanilla and waking Cream up.

"Mommy!?" she asked in shock. Only then did I notice a small amount of saliva on Vanilla's left breast.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out, I couldn't resist", Vanilla said in regret while walking a few steps backwards. "Just watching you two here playing and sleeping in such a loveable manner... it's so sexy..."

"Sometimes you're such a child, mama", Cream chuckled.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry for the inconvenience", Vanilla said while looking down on the floor. "I just found the perfect time to get sexually aroused".

"Don't be sad, Vanilla. I actually enjoy being watched, you just surprised me, that's all", I said.

"Really?" Vanilla said in relief. "Wow, I all of a sudden don't feel so bad anymore, ha ha".

"Would you like us to help you finish what you just started?" I asked Vanilla and glanced at Cream, who smiled and winked at me.

"Go ahead, children", Vanilla giggled mischievously. Cream and I then leaped off the loveseat and grabbed Vanilla's amazing knockers while initiating a triple kiss with her. Shortly afterwards, we started sucking Vanilla's tits. It's like a dream come true, I finally got my hands and my tongues on Vanilla's incredibly beautiful set of twins. After teasing me with her beauty she finally gets what she deserves. Vanilla patted Cream and me as we both joined forces to conquer her vagina while still sucking on her titties.

"So, how are my knockers, Rougie?" Vanilla asked in a horny tone while sensually patting my head.

"I'm speechless. I've never seen such beautiful jugs in my life", I replied. "I must say your beauty runs in your family".

"When I grow up, I'll have beautiful tits just like you, mommy!" Cream said happily.

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart", Vanilla replied and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Thank you for eating my melons, girls, I really needed that. Now have a pleasant dessert and eat my cake".

"Melons and cake. Sounds like a nice meal to me", I chuckled. Cream and I crouched to orally pleasure Vanilla's cunny. It was already wet as Vanilla had already been aroused after seeing Cream sucking my breasts, so we got Vanilla to climax rather quickly.

"YEAH! MAKE ME CUM, MY CHILDREN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Vanilla screamed as she came and released her juices on me and Cream. We kissed and licked our faces clean, and Vanilla joined our kiss shortly afterwards. "That was wonderful. I'm very proud of you both", Vanilla said while hugging us both.

"I love making you happy, mama", Cream said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"It's great so see such a harmony between a mother and her daughter", I said in a seductive manner.

"That's just the beginning, Rougie my dear", Vanilla said and kissed my breasts. "Wow, nice rings you have here", she said and gave my nipple-rings a flick. "Creamy, it's time for your favorite treatment!"

"Oh yes, I love this part", Cream said. "This is my favorite part in sexual education from mama. Observe, Rouge-Rouge", she added. Vanilla then crouched and started licking Cream's nipples.

"Mmm, you love this, don't you, Creamy?" Vanilla asked in a horny tone while kissing her daughter's breasts.

"I sure do, ma. It always feels so good to have your mouth and tongue on my tits, mommy", Cream answered.

"Breast sucking between two girls is always hot", I said. "I think it's much hotter when a mother sucks on her daughter's boobs rather than the opposite".

"I love sucking a young girl's boobies", Vanilla told me. "I love sucking tits in general, but when I do this to a younger girl, it's a different feeling. Their breasts get this kind of pleasure rather early, and they usually taste sweeter than an adult's breasts".

"What do you think about my titties, mama?" Cream asked.

"I love your tits. I really love to suck them and make them happy", Vanilla replied while keeping on pleasuring her daughter.

"Yeah, I love it when you suck them", Cream said in a horny tone. "Please go on, ma. I want more".

"Don't just stand there, Rouge! Come forth and join me!" Vanilla ordered me. How can I refuse? Vanilla having fun with her daughter without me? I couldn't accept this! Therefore, I dominated Cream's other breast, much to her delight.

"Aw, Rouge-Rouge", Cream said in a childish tone while being sucked both by me and her mother. "Could you please give my cunny a little rub? But don't let go of my tits. Not until I say you can".

"No problem, sugar", Vanilla said and grabbed my hand towards Cream's pussy. Vanilla and I started rubbing Cream's sweet spot while keeping on sucking her small yet very adorable and sweet breasts. She grabbed both my and Vanilla's heads and pushed them on her titties, thus encouraging us both to suck them harder.

"Yes, don't stop! Faster, I want faster!" she ordered and we obeyed. She eventually screamed and came after several minutes of fingering. "Ah... thank you so much, both of you", she said. "Kiss me, Rouge-Rouge".

I kissed the cute rabbit and rubbed her breast that I had just sucked, while Vanilla kept sucking her tit. Vanilla then picked Cream onto her arms while still licking her nipple. She then left the living room and I followed her happily. It was getting late. I looked at the clock and it was already midnight. The three of us sure had a lot of fun during the day, and you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Mommy sometimes lets me sleep with her", Cream told me. Vanilla walked into her bedroom and I entered as well shortly after, and Vanilla put my girlfriend on the bed and kissed her head, causing her to smile. Her bed was relatively big, obviously big enough for the three of us to sleep in. The curtains and windows were closed, but there was a lamp that was still on. Vanilla had a computer on her desk, and the screen had a photo of her and Cream kissing while groping each other's breasts.

"How about you sleep with me tonight, girls?" Vanilla asked. "It's your first day at our house as an inhabitant and family member, so I'll be glad to have you sleeping in my VIP room for your first night".

"I can't refuse, Vanilla", I said and lay on the bed beside Cream. My cute rabbit then snuggled onto me and kissed my breasts while I stroked her butt. "Let me guess, we're going to sleep nude, am I right?"

"Absolutely, Rouge-Rouge", Vanilla replied. We all got under the blanket and covered ourselves up to our breasts.

"Goodnight everyone", I said. Cream and Vanilla said the same, and we kissed each other one last time before going to sleep once Vanilla turned the lights off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
